galgoriafandomcom-20200215-history
Blind Willie Harris
"Fuckin' jews." :— Willie's response to Echard, when asked his opinion on who was behind the Oolakiacho bombings. "Blind Willie" is an Canadian born mechanic and BOPS operator assigned to Beard Ops and Task Force Eta. He is the highest ranking engineer of AFO Carinae and engineer for Task Force Eta until his honorable discharge, though he would later be assigned to Task Force Blackbeard. He shows great compassion for his fellow squadmates. Biography Early Life and Training William "Blind Willie" Harris was born in the year 12 TB, in the chilly city of Vancouver, Canada, on the primative planet of Earth. A fairly normal child of a banker and a lawyer, William was meant to attend business school in Ottawa, but instead enlisted in the Armed Forces of the Allied Colonies of Galgoria as an engineer, and was later selected for ACGSAB after proving himself countless times in numorous battles, he became an operator and was placed under the direct training of the SAD training sergeant, Eddie Fives. During the course of his training, Fives was so amazed by Willie's proficiency in data slicing, that he requested the removal of the data terminal in his dormitory, for fear of Harris breaching the ACG mainframe during his unsupervised hours. He was assigned to Task Force Eta, one of the first commando units established by the Allied Colonies, along with, Montie Arril, Joe Carlo, and under the command of sergeant Echard Davies—nicknamed "Bricks", "Joplin", and "Grandpa", respectively. Such was his skill with data slicing that Harris became Eta's de facto technology expert, often handling computer-slicing and code-breaking duties, and he took on the nickname of "Blind Willie" as well as the role of the unofficial second-in-command for Task Force Eta. The Allied Colonies project coordinator for the Galgorian's elite army, George W. Bush IV, regarded Harris as "pure and uncomplicated", and believed that he formed the steady foundation for Task Force Eta. Personality and Traits Joplin: "Joplin, how many kills you get today, lazy eye?" Bricks: "More than you, little guy." Harris: "Shutup and keep this comm clear, you two." Bricks "Calm down, Harris. Just having a little fun." ―Echard, Arril, and Willie's verbal sparring. Harris was the acknowledged second-in-command of Task Force Eta, a position he attained due to his reliable nature. A soldier who believed in doing his job by the book, Harris was gruff and preferred calling his squadmates by their numerical designations while in combat, rather than by their acquired nicknames. His own nickname was a product of Willie's inability to detect any nearby lifeforms of any sort, and his robotic eye, a feature which he was proud of and enjoyed putting to use. Harris was usually quiet, keeping his opinions to himself unless called for, and often took it upon himself to curtail the playful teasing of his squadmates Joplin and Bricks. Harris chose to decorate his mollie rig with patches and markings, and he could fluently speak French and significant degree of Chaukulan. In spite of his by-the-book nature, however, Harris disliked his new MICH helmet like many of his more unconventional fellow operators, most likely due to the new equipments ineffectiveness compared to its predecessor and the unnecessary use of valuable credits. Operating with Task Force Sermon Harris and the rest of Task Force Eta while preparing for shore leave from the ACG Persecution, received a Red Zero signal—the GAR code requesting immediate extraction—from their fellow operator unit, Task Force Sermon. Task Force Eta was the closest ACG unit to Sermon's position aboard a damaged freighter at the intersection of the Galgorian and Ruchongan Trade Routes in the Telivari system, and the first on sight to recover both their opperator comrades and the trio of prisoners Task Force Sermon had apprehended. Joplin deployed from a captured shuttle, and cut through the forward viewport of Sermon's freighter before attaching a docking tube that allowed his fellow operators and their terrorist captives to cross-deck to Eta's vessel. Once safely back on board, both Eta and Sermon docked aboard the Hawking-class ship, Daunting, and returned to Galgoria. On Galgoria, Harris and the other Task Force Eta members were recruited by the former ACGSAB Major Gerald Horton for a black ops mission to be conducted on Galgoria itself. In the days and weeks prior, Galgoria had suffered a number of terrorist attacks on Gamestop facilities, and Horton had devised a means of covertly striking back at the terrorists culprits. Together with Task Force Sermon, Eta's former trainer Eddie Fives, the Special Activities Division Forward Recon Operators Errol Pitasi and John Merril, Harris and the rest of Task Force Eta began an investigation into the terrorists whereabouts from the seedy Gaben-owned cantina, Fattie's Shack, in Galgoria's Entertainment District. Despite a grudge between Task Force Eta's Carlo and Task Force Sermon member, Rylon Arttom, the two squads grew to respect each other. Using Waluto the informant's criminal contacts, the counter-terrorist strike team was able to lure their targets—later identified as hailing from Ruchonga—under the pretense of having a supply of high yield thermal nuclear explosives that they were willing to sell. After a meeting between Horton and the terrorist leader Rochella establishing a time when they would supposedly make the explosives sale, Task Force Eta spent an evening enjoying themselves at Fattie's shack with the other member's of the strike team, at least until the revelry was cut short by a call from Errol Pitasi stating they would need to move up their time and change the pre-established location. Fortunately, the new location for the trade was a GaliFresh produce distribution depot in Quadrant R-17 of Euphoric City, a location Task Force Eta had personally reconnoitered earlier. The squad split up upon arrival, Harris teaming with Merril for an attack on the warehouse's front, while Echard and Montie covered the depot's landing strip together and Carlo partnered with Arttom on the roof. Once Horton and Pitasi passed the explosives off to the terrorists and cleared the area as planned, the assembled operators struck, shutting off the lights and attacking from every direction, including the roof. Task Force Eta neutralized the terrorists who fled into the armored truck they had loaded the explosives in, ensuring that there would be no desperate suicidal detonation. When the terrorists had been killed, Harris found that he was unimpressed by the Ruchongan radicals, noting that they looked very ordinary for an enemy, unlike the Chaukulans Task Force Eta so often fought. But with their deaths, Harris and the others returned to Fattie's for a final night, and then attended an evening as guests of the GHN Social Party. But just six days later, Task Force Eta was back on assignment, shipped off to a Chaukulan controlled planet named Orbolla and tasked with battlefield preparation consisting of sabotaging strategic targets ahead of the main Galgorian assault.